not a sweet talk
by garekinclong
Summary: Dia datang untuk melupakan satu hal selama sehari, disambut baik dengan senyum mentari. [ TodoDeku. For shirocchin ! ]


**[** ** _not a sweet talk ]_**

 _commisioned by_ **~ shirocchin !**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** (c) Horikoshi Kouhei

 **note:** Canon; mengambil latar waktu sebelum UAS semester 1 (setelah Vs. Hero Killer Arc).

Todoroki **Shouto** / Midoriya **Izuku**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mata merah Midoriya Izuku menjadi bukti atas kegugupannya akan hal yang belum pernah ia alami selama menjadi murid di U.A. High School. Meskipun Izuku pintar merancang strategi yang kemungkinan besar mencapai keberhasilan, tapi untuk kali ini, Izuku kelimpungan mencatat macam-macam kegiatan berurutan bagai _rundown_ acara.

Kali pertama setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, ada seseorang yang akan menginap di rumahnya. Sekali lagi, menginap! Tidak sekadar bertamu yang hanya datang, dijamu, kemudian pulang. Tentu saja Izuku harus merencanakan matang-matang apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama seseorang tersebut, terlebih lagi agar membuatnya nyaman dan _kerasan_. (Walau inti dari acara menginap ini adalah belajar dan berlatih, sih.)

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Izuku memikirkan detil rangkaian acara sedari menyambut kedatangan tamu, sampai mengantar kepulangan tamu. Bahkan Izuku sampai membeli buku tulis baru hanya untuk mencatat semuanya. Tak hanya Izuku, Inko, ibu Izuku, juga sama paniknya!

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Izuku melihat berbagai makanan tersaji di atas meja makan. Inko, yang tengah memasak dibantu _quirk_ menarik peralatan dapur, sedang santai menyiapkan sarapan khusus tiga orang. Izuku pun pelan-pelan menenangkan diri dan mengikuti lantunan gumam sang Ibu.

Ketika bel rumah berbunyi, Inko hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi sup miso.

"SUDAH DATANG!?" jerit Izuku dengan pupil mata mengecil. Sang Ibu yang juga terkejut ikut tegang.

"S-Sambut dulu, Izuku!"

Izuku menelan ludah. Kedua kaki mulai melangkah menuju pintu, sementara tangan sibuk mengelus dada—berupaya menenangkan diri untuk kesekian kalinya.

Begitu tangan menarik daun pintu keluar, sesosok manusia berparas tampan dengan rambutnya setengah merah setengah putih menyapa Izuku bersama satu koper tas kecil yang duduk tenang di samping setelah ditarik-tarik selama perjalanan.

"Selamat pagi, Midoriya."

Izuku merekahkan senyum lebar, " _Un._ Selamat pagi, Todoroki- _kun_!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Midoriya, pekan nanti aku bisa ke rumahmu?"_

" _Hah?"_

 _Hampir saja keluar kelas bersama Uraraka Ochako, Izuku tiba-tiba dipanggil dari belakang. Suara rendah yang ia kenal menyebut marga Izuku secara lembut, tapi kemudian Izuku merasa tuli sejenak saat mendengar lanjutan perkataannya._

" _Pekan nanti," jelas sang pemanggil—Todoroki Shouto, sedikit menarik sudut bibir hingga Izuku mampu melihat garis senyum kecilnya._

" _Ke rumahku? Ada apa?" Izuku mengernyit, berpikir keras—tapi sebisa mungkin mengurangi kebiasaan bermonolog sendirinya, "Apa... Todoroki-_ kun _ingin belajar bersama? Uhm, sepertinya kamu bisa ikut rombongan belajar Ashido-_ san _dan Kaminari_ -kun _? Kalau ke rumahku tidak akan membantu apa-apa, sungguh."_

" _Tidak," Shouto menggeleng, helai merah-putih turut mengikuti pergerakan kepala, "Sebenarnya..."_

 _Punggung Shouto membungkuk, bersamaan dengan bibir yang akan membisikkan lanjutan kalimat pada telinga Izuku. Bahu Izuku mengendik sebentar, sebab napas hangat menggelitik telinga sampai sisi leher._

" _Oh, begitu..." Izuku mangut-mangut setelah mendengar, "Todoroki-_ kun _sekadar belajar bersama saja?"_

 _Percakapan terputus sebentar sementara Shouto berpikir sambil menyentuh dagu. Ochako yang sudah lelah menunggu Izuku berseru untuk pamit pulang terlebih dahulu._

" _Kalau bisa, aku ingin menginap. Boleh?"_

" _TI-TIBA-TIBA SAJA—" Izuku bergeming namun bibir dan matanya bereaksi lebih heboh, "b-b-boleh, kok. Maaf, aku terlalu terkejut. Aku jarang mendapati teman menginap ke rumahku j-jadi—"_

" _Benar, boleh?"_

" _Boleh, kok! Aku juga ingin belajar bersama Todoroki-_ kun _."_

" _...Sepertinya untuk ujian tulis, kau tidak begitu perlu belajar bersama. Aku yakin kau rajin."_

" _Hahaha! Kalau begitu, Todoroki-_ kun _juga!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya, Ibu Midoriya."

Meja makan yang selalu dikelilingi dua orang, kini terisi tiga orang meski bukan anggota keluarga Midoriya. Tapi, begitu-begitu, Todoroki Shouto termasuk anak dari keluarga pahlawan ternama! Meja makan yang biasa kini sudah berubah atmosfer menjadi luar biasa. Izuku dan Inko sampai mulai mengeluarkan peluh padahal belum melahap makanan panas.

"Oh. Saya membeli sedikit camilan," tutur Shouto selesai mengenyangkan perut—setidaknya terlihat dari piring bersihnya.

"Oh ya? Wah, tidak perlu repot-repot Nak Todoroki! Berikan saja ke Izuku," balas Inko, tangan-tangan lihai memperlihatkan _quirk_ nya untuk memindahkan piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

"Saya memang ingin memberikannya kepada Midoriya."

Izuku garuk kuping, "Umm, jadi intinya Todoroki- _kun_ ingin memberikan camilannya ke aku? Atau ke keluargaku?"

Pembicaraan salah sambung ini terbungkam selama beberapa menit, namun berakhir dengan Shouto menyimpan camilan tersebut untuk dimakan bersama siang nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Izuku memang merencanakan banyak hal untuk dilakukan hari ini.

Kurang lebih _rundown_ nya seperti ini: penyambutan tamu, sarapan bersama, belajar (bagian pertama), istirahat (cerita siang bolong atau lainnya), keliling komplek (atau ke destinasi lain), latihan fisik bersama di pinggir pantai, pulang ke rumah, makan malam bersama, belajar (bagian kedua), istirahat total. Paginya, mengantar kepulangan Shouto. Ya, _rundown_ untuk seharian ini dipikir sampai berak mengeras. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Izuku.

Namun, tetap saja Izuku berpikiran mungkin Shouto ingin melakukan hal lain—apalagi keinginan menginap ini datang dari dirinya.

"Todoroki- _kun_ , setelah ini kamu mau melakukan apa?"

Di tengah keheningan perbincangan—sebab mereka tengah melakukan acara belajar (yang jatuhnya lebih ke individu daripada bersama), Izuku mengangkat pembicaraan sambil menutup buku. Biasanya ia akan membaca sambil menggenggam _hand grip_ , tapi kali ini fokusnya terpecah dua antara belajar dan 'membuat nyaman' Shouto.

"Hm?" Shouto turut mengakhiri acara belajar (bagian pertama), "Ingin jalan-jalan? Atau latihan fisik?"

' _Cepat sekali!?_ ' Izuku melotot kaget. Bukan hal yang mengagetkan, sebenarnya, toh mereka berdua juga bingung ingin berbasa-basi bagaimana lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan fisik saja? Akan kuajak kamu ke tempat berlatih favoritku!"

Lima jam kemudian, Shouto dan Izuku pulang dalam kondisi babak belur. Inko hampir pingsan melihat pakaian Izuku sobek banyak, begitu pula dengan Shouto. _Kenapa kalian bertengkaaar!?_ Suara parau ibu Izuku membuat mereka berdua terbahak bersama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dini hari yang membuat Izuku menggeliat, matanya terbuka lebar melihat tidak ada Shouto di kamarnya. (Sebenarnya, kala Shouto memasuki ruangan ini, Izuku sudah meminimalisir barang-barang _wibu_ All Might demi kenyamanan bersama—atau sepihak.)

Izuku tidak jadi beranjak dari kasur mengetahui Shouto telah kembali ke kamar. Pencahayaan remang-remang begini entah kenapa menambah kesan tampan pada wajah Shouto, atau memang Izuku yang masih terbangun dengan setengah nyawa?

"Terbangun? Maaf. Aku dari toilet," Shouto kembali pada _futon_ di lantai, tapi melihat Izuku yang tidak ada niat rebahan, ia duduk sambil mendongak menghadap Shouto.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam gelap. Bahkan Izuku hanya terlihat sebatas siluet sebab cahaya rembulan menunjukkan parasnya dari balik jendela.

"Nnh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah ingin terjaga."

"Kenapa?"

Izuku mengerling ke samping, "Aku rasa waktu yang kita lalui hari ini terlalu singkat. Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa seserius di Festival Olahraga ketika kita berlatih tanding tadi, apalagi tanganku masih terluka karena Insiden Hosu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertarung lagi, jadi, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak maksimal untuk sekarang," Shouto menepuk pinggir kasur dua kali, "tidur saja sana."

"Ah. Masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa kamu memilih kabur ke sini? Aku tahu kamu dan Endeavor memang tidak akur—tapi kupikir kamu bukan tipe orang yang akan kabur begitu saja?"

Kali ini, Shouto diam.

Suara napas dan angin malam beradu kala itu. Izuku merasa, lagi-lagi, salah _timing_ untuk bertanya. Tapi ia juga perlu tahu kejelasan atas keinginan Shouto menginap di sini. Izuku masih membatin banyak hal saat Shouto berbisik kepadanya,

' _Aku sedang bertengkar dengan ayahku. Aku tidak ingin di rumah. Setidaknya, biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu untuk sehari._ '

Padahal hanya beberapa waktu dari Insiden Hosu—di mana saat itu Shouto memilih bekerja di tempat ayahnya, Endeavor.

"Bukan masalah besar, Midoriya. Setelah aku menemui Ibu dan berbincang dengannya, kurasa memang aku membutuhkan waktu di mana aku tidak melihat Endeavor sama sekali, sebagai seorang ayah yang sudah meninggalkan luka masa lalu padaku."

"Ooh... Tapi, kenapa aku?"

Shouto melihat kilatan mata Izuku dalam gelap. Ia memandangnya lurus tanpa bergetar, sambil bibir bertutur, "Karena aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, sebagai seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanku."

Izuku mengulum bibir untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada Shouto yang sudah berkata hal terkeren sepanjang hari ini. Meski Izuku ingin menyela, tetapi ia tak bisa mengalahkan rasa terima kasih Shouto yang ia perlihatkan melalui tutur kata dan sorot matanya itu. Halus, tenang, dan tulus.

"Masih tidak bisa tidur, Midoriya? Butuh sesuatu yang hangat? Itu akan membantumu terlelap," Shouto mengalihkan pembicaraan, merasa sekarang sudah waktunya mereka tidur agar mendapat pagi yang menyegarkan.

"Susu hangat, begitu?"

"Kau butuh itu? Akan kubuatkan—"

Suara derit kasur terdengar begitu Izuku menumpukan lutut pada kasur sambil tangan melambai cepat, "Ahh, tidak, tidak! Terima kasih, Todoroki- _kun_ , aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Shouto tidak menyerah, "Kalau begitu kau butuh sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sendiri."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Izuku bisa melihat jelas bahwa Shouto berdiri dari _futon_ di bawah, kemudian maju ke arahnya. Lambat tapi pasti, _hero_ dengan nama Deku ini merasakan tangannya dipegang. Dua jari asing tiba-tiba menjepit titik antara ibu jari dan telunjuk miliknya, lalu tekanan dari ujung kuku membuat di titik itu terasa sakit tiap ditekan.

Shouto menyadari tangan Izuku sedikit tidak nyaman, "Kau tidak suka dipijat? Titik di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk membantu mengurangi rasa pusing, kupikir bisa membantumu relaks supaya kau bisa tidur lelap."

"T-Todo—nnh!" Izuku mengendik, titik syaraf yang dipijat hampir membuat tangannya mengeluarkan tenaga _One For All_ sekadar melepas tangan Shouto.

Tak lama, Shouto menginstruksikan Izuku untuk segera berbaring, dengan sedikit paksaan. Selimut yang terhempas ke samping ditarik, lalu ia gelar di atas tubuh Izuku sampai dada.

"Todoroki- _kun_!?"

"Berbaring saja. Akan kupastikan kau relaks dan tetap hangat."

Sebelum terlelap, Izuku menyadari bahwa Shouto memijat tangannya menggunakan tangan kiri—yang mana juga memberikan efek hangat selama pemijatan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Izuku? Nak Todoroki? Sudah pagi—"

Sepuluh detik setelah Inko membuka pintu kamar Izuku yang tak terkunci, ia kembali menutup pintu sambil terkikik.

Melihat Izuku masih tertidur sambil memeluk temannya... sungguh pagi yang _hangat_ sekali.


End file.
